Simply Betrayal
by lilyflower991028
Summary: One day, Tsuna was diagnosed with a life-threatening disease. No one was able to help him, not even the best doctors in the world (not even Shamal). Since he could barely even walk, let alone take care of himself, his parents left him in the care of an orphanage. But no one would want to adopt a child who's death was certain. That is, until he came.
1. Chapter 1

**Lily: Hi guys! OMG listening to the new ending of Kuroko no Basuke, which is sang by Kuroko and it's so awesome! The full song is coming out in a month, though. :(**

**Tsuna: Ah...sou...**

**Lily: You know, I kind of (really) want to make a crossover with KnB and KHR. I mean, I've never done a crossover before and KHR and KnB are my fav animes of all time!**

**Tsuna: Maa, why don't you try it?**

**Lily: No good ideas so far.**

**Tsuna: Oh...kay...**

**Lily: Anyways~ hope you guys enjoy and see you later!**

**Tsuna: Enjoy!**

**Summary: One day, Tsuna was diagnosed with a life-threatening disease. No one was able to help him, not even the best doctors in the world (not even Shamal). Since he could barely even walk, let alone take care of himself, his parents left him in the care of an orphanage. But no one would want to adopt a child who's death was certain. That is, until _he _came.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashbacks_

* * *

><p>One day, out of the blue, Sawada Tsunayoshi, age 13, suddenly collapsed. He was raced to the hospital as quick as possible, where the doctors tried best to find out what was wrong with him.<p>

On his arm, strange vein-like lines decorated the brunet's arms from his wrist to his elbow. As the doctors tried to find out what was happening, the lines travelled up to his shoulders.

Nana and Iemitsu and their 9 year old son, Nariyoshi burst through the doors once they found out about what happened to their dear Tsuna.

"Where is he?!" Nana shouted at the authorities blocking her way.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but you will not be able to see him until the doctors come out," they said. Iemitsu looked at the ground with a grim look on his face.

"I'm his mother!" Nana sounded exasperated. "Why can't I see him?!"

"I wanna see Tsuna-nii!" Nariyoshi exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, but we do not have permission to let you see the patient."

"Nana..." Iemitsu said softly, leading his wife over to the seats outside the operating room. Nariyoshi followed quietly, glancing at the operating room door once in a while.

Inside the operating room, the doctors were freaking out. The vein-like lines kept growing, now reaching the brunet's chin. They could not figure out what was wrong with him. His heartbeat was irregular, and he was breaking out into a cold sweat.

"Doctor, we can't get his heart to stabilise. The lines on his arms are still spreading, and we are not sure what has caused this," a nurse said. The doctor nodded.

"If we don't know what's wrong with him, we can't help him. Stop the operation. All we can do is let him rest," the doctor said. The nurse nodded.

Outside, Nana had her head in her hands. Iemitsu was patting her back gently, trying to calm her down. She wasn't the only one worried.

"Tsu-kun..."

"Mama, don't worry!" Nari said in a cute tone. "I'm sure Tsuna-nii is fine. He's much stronger than you think he is!"

Nana looked up from her hands to smile slightly at Nari. The doors then opened, revealing the doctor and a nurse standing by his side.

"Are you Tsunayoshi's family?" he asked. They all stood up instantly. Nana nodded her head. "You may go see your son now. We will talk about him...once you're ready."

The three rushed in to the room, only to see that Tsuna was still asleep. They could not see the vein-like lines, as they had stop spreading and started to decrease, now only covering half his arm.

"Tsu-kun!" Nana exclaimed in horror. She sat down next to her son and clutched his hand. Iemitsu sat down across from her with Nari in his lap.

"Tsuna-nii..." Nari said.

The next day, the doctor walked into the room.

"Do you want to know what happened to Tsunayoshi?" he asked. Nana looked up and nodded. The doctor sighed, glancing at his clipboard. "Well, Tsunayoshi collapsed today, reasons unknown. We are not sure what is wrong with him, or whether he is suffering from some disease of some sort, as we have not seen this symptoms before."

"Symptoms?" Iemitsu asked.

"Yes," the doctor said. He walked over to Tsuna and lifted up the brunet's sleeve, revealing the vein-like lines travelling up his arm. Nana lifted up Tsuna's other sleeve, only to reveal more of the lines. "We are not sure what has cause these lines. His immune system was going crazy, but he seems to have stabilised for now. I suggest we keep him in the hospital for another day. We shall research more into this and tell you about it once we know more."

"Thank you," Iemitsu said. The doctor nodded, then left the room.

The day after that, Tsuna finally woke. However, his parents were in a state of _chaos._ His mother was crying hysterically, Iemitsu was not speaking at all, only sitting there with a grim look on his face, and Nari was spouting nonsense about how he didn't want Tsuna to go.

"M-mum? Dad? Nari?" Tsuna said softly. Nana jerked her head up, tears still cascading down her face.

"Tsu-kun!" she exclaimed, engulfing Tsuna in a hug.

"Tsuna-nii! You're awake!" Nari said, smiling and jumping onto his brother's bed. Iemitsu smiled sadly.

"Um...yeah, I'm awake. What happened? How long was I out?" he asked. He looked worriedly at Nana. "And why are you crying, mum?!"

"I-it's nothing, Tsu-kun," Nana said, wiping away the tears. The truth was, the doctor had researched into the lines on Tsuna's arms, but he was unable to find any answers. The only answer he did find, though, was not very pleasant...

_"Nana, Iemitsu. Our team of scientists researched into what is wrong with your son, but were unable to find anything."_

_Nana looked disappointed._

_"However, we did find one thing. It's not very pleasant, though. Please, follow me out of the room."_

_The three walked out, leaving Nari sleeping next to Tsuna._

_"Tsunayoshi... There's no easy way to say this. He has a limited amount of time left to live. At most, we suspect a year, give or take a few weeks. We do not know the disease, therefore we do not have a , we have a group of scientists already working on a cure."_

_"B-but, it could take months to find a cure! Usually it takes years!" Nana exclaimed. "My little boy won't survive that long!"_

_"Nana, calm down..." Iemitsu said. "There's nothing we can do about it but support him."_

_"I'll talk to Tsunayoshi when you think he is ready," the doctor said._

Tsuna groaned. His head hurt, and he could barely sit up.

"Are you alright, Tsu-kun?" Nana asked.

"Yeah, it's just... My arms and legs feel like jelly..." Tsuna said. Nana frowned.

"Well, I'll go get you some food from the hospital cafeteria. You haven't eaten since yesterday," Nana said, standing up. Tsuna smiled.

"Thanks," he said as Nana exited the room.

"Papa, I wanna go to the toilet," Nari said. Iemitsu nodded.

"Tsuna, you'll be alright by yourself?" the blond asked. Tsuna nodded.

"Don't worry about me," he said. Iemitsu nodded and carried Nari out the door.

A few moments later, the doctor came in.

"Ah, Tsunayoshi. Good to see that you're awake," he said. Tsuna smiled slightly and nodded.

"Though my arms and legs really hurt," Tsuna said. The doctor frowned and nodded, scribbling something onto his clipboard.

"Other than your arms and legs, does anything else hurt? Does anything feel different?" the doctor asked.

"Um...well, my head kind of hurts. But that's probably because I fell over...other than that, I don't feel very different. But..." Tsuna said.

"But?"

"I feel worried for some reason. I don't know about what, though. It's just...my heart is beating really really fast..."

"I see."

The doctor wrote all this onto his clipboard for further investigation.

"Um...sir, is this all normal? Am I going to...get better?" Tsuna asked. The doctor stopped writing and bit the inside of his mouth.

"Tsunayoshi...I'll tell you everything I told your parents. So please, listen until I finish."

As the doctor sat down next to him and started to explain what was wrong with him, Tsuna's eyes widened.

"That's all."

Tsuna stared of into the distance, eyes wide with fear.

"No...way..."

* * *

><p><strong>Lily: Um...there you go. I didn't really like the ending, but I had to finish it off. Anyway, I feel like I had something really important to tell you guys, but I forgot. -_-<strong>

**Tsuna: Um, hope you guys enjoyed. Please favourite, follow, and review, for a poor, dying boy...**

**Lily: -pat pat- Tsuna, cheer up. Ok, it doesn't really get better the next chapter...in fact I think it gets worse.**

**Tsuna: What's worse than finding out I'm going to die?!**

**Lily: Oh... oh, you don't know.**

**Tsuna: o_o**

**Lily: Well, hope you enjoyed and as he said, please favourite, follow and review! Criticism is NOT allowed. Bye! **

**Tsuna: See you next chapter...**


	2. Chapter 2: Author's Note

Hey guys! Lily here. I just wanted to apologize for not updating in a while. Now, I'm not dead. Don't worry. However, I will be putting this fic on hiatus. For now. I apologize sincerely to the fans and followers, but this fic shall be put on hold until I finish 'Spilled Blood' and I actually have a new fic coming out. So I'm very sorry, guys. Forgive me? I'll restart this fic again as soon as possible. I just feel like my mind has stopped here, and I really want to finish 'Spilled Blood' first. But hey, check it out cause it's quite similar to this. (It's quite similar as in Byakuran is in it and he 'saves' Tsuna.)

So, please wait patiently until I finish Spilled Blood and I'll continue on with this when I can. Ne? Thanks guys!

Omake~ (when Tsuna meets Byakuran...which is quite a while away)

"Ne, Byakuran," Tsuna said from his wheelchair, looking up at the older man. Byakuran smiled.

"Yes?"

"Why is your hair white? Did you bleach it?" Tsuna asked. Byakuran's eye twitched, but he smiled nonetheless. It was crooked, though.

"Why does everyone ask me that?" Byakuran muttered angrily. Non burning flames suddenly erupted around his body and he looked quite determined...to do what? "I SHALL SHOW THE WORLD THAT WHITE HAIR IS NORMAL AS WELL!"

Tsuna blinked, not fazed by Byakuran's sudden change in character at all.

"Is your hair white because you're old?"

Byakuran: OTL


End file.
